the gilrs in town
by ice dragon on fire
Summary: the old and the new


The year is AC 198; a year after Mariemaia Barton tried to recreate Operation Meteor. After destroying the Gundams, the colonies were at peace. However, new threats have been received. An organization called Original Earth has been rallying the people of Earth. With new threats arising, the Gundam pilots are needed again.  
  
"Alright doc, tell me again why we are here?" Duo Maxwell's questioning voice sliced through the silence like a knife cutting butter.  
  
The Gundam boys had been called to a colony in the L2 area. The ones overseeing the meeting were the doctors.  
  
"Maxwell, sit down and let the doctors speak." Wufei chastised. Duo pouted and sat down.  
  
"Well, we have reports of a group of men and women causing havoc on Earth. They haven't done anything yet, but we believe that they plan to destroy the colonies." Doctor J began.  
  
"But we can't do anything without or Gundams." Quatre interrupted.  
  
"I didn't finish." Doctor J snapped. "What do you think we have been doing this past year?"  
  
"We have created new Gundams for you." Said Doctor G. "We knew peace wouldn't last very long."  
  
"Why is it that every time we are so close to peace, someone has to start a war?" Trowa sighed and shook his head.  
  
Wufei's eyes shone with happiness. "A new Nataku?"  
  
Duo yelled a war whoop as he jumped out of his chair. "Let's go get 'em!" He ran out of the room. The rest of the boys followed.  
  
Duo saw his new Gundam in the hanger and immediately loved it. Wufei was quite impressed by the way his Gundam came out and so was Quatre. Trowa admired the new weapons on Heavyarms and Heero was showing no emotion as he stared at his new Wing Zero. He personally loved his new and improved twin buster rifle.  
  
"He Wufei," Duo asked. "Ain't Nataku a girl?"  
  
"Yes." Wufei answered. "It is. Why?"  
  
Duo made a disgusted face. "Eww! Then your Gundam's a transvestite because it has a girls name but the Gundam's modeled after a male body!"  
  
Wufei blushed. "It's named after my," He paused. "wife."  
  
All the Gundam boys stared at him with their mouths open. "What?" They yelled.  
  
"You were," Duo snorted, "married?" Duo began taunting Wufei. The rest of the boys just stared at the braided baka as he danced around a very annoyed Wufei.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei jumped Duo and the two began to fight.  
  
"Instructor H!" Quartre called from the other end of the hanger. "What are these mobile suits?"  
  
Instructor H chuckled. "We left something out. Tomorrow, we are holding tryouts for new pilots."  
  
Wufei and Duo stopped fighting long enough to listen to what the doctors had to say.  
  
"What?" They boys yelled. "New pilots?"  
  
"Yes." Began Master O. "We believe that this will be too tough for just the five of you. So we are inviting twenty girls tomorrow to tryout to be the new pilots."  
  
Wufei got up and brushed himself off. "I don't want a weak woman fighting beside me in battle."  
  
"I heard that!" A female voice called from one of the mobile suits. A girl of around sixteen jumped down from the cockpit. She looked like a female version of Duo, only taller. She had long blond hair tied back in a braid and big ice blue eyes. She had three earrings in each ear and her nose was pierced. Around he belly button was a Chinese dragon.  
  
"Maxwell, you don't have a twin sister, do you?" Wufei asked. Duo shook his head.  
  
"Boys, meet Lexinton Stnford." Doctor G said. "She is the mechanic/ pilot of Silencing Angel  
  
. I found her hacking into the computers on my ship. If I hadn't found her, she would have stolen the plans to your new Gundams."  
  
Bright lights shone on the Gundam the girl jumped down from.  
  
"My pride and joy." The girl said. "I wanted to name the other four, but doc said I couldn't."  
  
Trowa walked over to the Gundam. "Black, red, and silver." He remarked. "Very nice colors."  
  
"Thanks." Lex replied. "The only things I didn't do were design and build her. But I fix her up, painted her, and named her." She looked at Wufei out of the corner of her eye. "Still think I'm weak?"  
  
"Onna, being strong is not decided on how well you design a mobile suit, but how well you..." Wufei was on the floor; Lex had a knife at his throat.  
  
"Fight? My dear boy, I may be a mechanic, but I know how to fight when necessary." She laughed and pulled the knife away.  
  
Trowa's mouth dropped in surprise. Lex looked at him.  
  
"Easily surprised, ain't you?" She smiled and helped Wufei up. She began to walk away. "See you tomorrow gentlemen." She passed by Trowa, his mouth still open. Lex ran a finger under his chin and slowly closed his mouth with it. "See you around handsome." She left.  
  
Doctor J cackled. "Feisty, isn't she?"  
  
Doctor G nodded. "That's why I hired her. I wanted a pilot that didn't take any crap from  
  
anyone." 


End file.
